


Sixteen and Burning Up A Bible

by morphogenesis



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F, Forced Kissing, Unwanted Advances, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/pseuds/morphogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia touches her like she is afraid to let her go, with tenderness not for her, but for who she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen and Burning Up A Bible

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically for the 10lillies prompt "good intentions."

"Alessa," Claudia whispers, approaching Heather with her hands up, with reverence.

Heather doesn't raise her weapon quickly enough to prevent Claudia from grabbing her face.

She does not expect to be kissed.

Claudia touches her like she is afraid to let her go, with tenderness not for her, but for who she was.

There is something in Claudia's touch that makes Heather still, her eyes open, half in horror half in...remembrance.

Alessa: this part of her remembers a younger Claudia, a happier Claudia, who spoke of God not with righteous fear but a joyous hope. In this touch is the memory of holding hands on the way home from school and whispering "sisters" like a prayer.

But right now, Claudia is not touching her like a sister, and Heather -- Alessa -- reaches up, holds Claudia's face between her hands, and for a moment, returns this touch with fervor.

Heather returns to herself abruptly, starting and whipping her head back, and her fist finds Claudia's jaw.

"What the _fuck_!" A curse for a curse.

Claudia looks betrayed, like she's just discovered a false idol.

Heather Mason is not holy, and Heather Mason draws blood.

And the sound that leaves her throat is not a blessing, but a whimper, as she sees the hurt on Claudia's face and hears her say, "Alessa," again, full of yearning, full of pain.

Heather wipes off her mouth, and she runs.


End file.
